


To You And Your Sacrifice

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: A short letter to one who made the ultimate sacrifice... Please read and review.
Kudos: 3





	To You And Your Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken!

**To You and Your Sacrifice**

I learned of your sacrifice today... You thought it wouldn't matter, didn't you? You thought that no one could love you. First, born into a world that wanted to see your death. Then, for the protection of your ideals, you made such a harsh, scarring choice...

But did you know that you didn't have to be so willing to die? Honor is great. Friendship is greater. But life... ah... life is most vital. And I will miss yours.

Though I am more private, Misao-chan is not the only one who cried for you. You are all in our hearts. You always will be. But you, Hannya... have a special place in mine.

Your Omasu-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okay, I KNOW that there is NO even IMPLIED pairing between Hannya and Omasu in either the anime or the manga... but when the challenge was first posted on Shenyu's forum to write a pairing you've never seen before, this was the (much milder shock) one that came to mind before warg suggested the TsubameXShishio mix known as "Burning Love" that resulted. The idea's been bouncing around in my mind for awhile now... and honestly, since writing "To My Love," I've kinda wanted an excuse to write another of these angsty little vague letters... Also, I've kinda wondered how the rest of the Oniwaban felt, hearing about the deaths of Aoshi's group...
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Please review. I'm sorry if Omasu seems OOC... honestly, I was winging it with her, and just trying to go off of memory from the brief scenes I've seen her in... then trying to give her a love interest... heh...
> 
> Whatever... Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


End file.
